


missing out, missing you

by royalsunshinehotel



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Gen, He just misses you is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel
Summary: You're separated, but it won't be forever.
Relationships: Crockett Marcel/Reader, Crockett Marcel/You
Kudos: 2





	missing out, missing you

“You’re being safe out there right?” You almost roll your eyes at Crockett through the phone while you’re walking. Normally, he picks you up from work, and walks you back home, but that’s not an option anymore. 

“Of course I am, my boyfriend’s a doctor.” You smile through your mask, and a pang hits his chest. He should be walking with you, but he has to settle for listening to you breathe through the phone. 

It’s not fair.

“Oh, is he?” He teases lightly, listening to your footsteps scuff on the pavement. You’ve got a slight imbalance on your right side, he needs to tell you to get new shoes.

“Yeah, smart, handsome, sweet, and a doctor.” You toss the words out like they’re nothing, just floating away on the night air. He’s going to catch every one and keep them forever.

“Sounds pretty perfect.” Maybe his eyes are getting wet, maybe.

“Yeah, perfect for me,” Crockett’s heart skips, “wait- it’s snowing!” he only loves snow because you love it. He’d do whatever it took to be back home right now, the bayou and you. 

“Let me see.” He asks quietly as you turn the phone up to the sky, fat white flakes catching the light off a streetlamp. He’s taken back to a year before, when you’d wiped out on the pavement on his way to work. 

He was concerned because you weren’t moving, but it turned out you’d gotten stuck to the ice. Crockett had helped you thaw out and dragged you to the ER. 

A tough feat, as you were laughing hysterically. 

It was all uphill from there. 

Your first date was a movie, “the Personal History of David Copperfield,” he doesn’t remember how you guys landed on that one, and he doesn’t remember a thing about it. It was a shame, because he loves Dev Patel. 

You do too. 

“When i’m back, we’re gonna go to the beach.” He doesn’t know if he’s coming back to you.

“Maybe the Grand Canyon.” You stretch your neck back, waiting to cross the street.

“I’ve never been to Canada.” He replies, smiling softly as you roll your eyes. 

“I’ll take you home with me. Back down south, meet my parents.” 

You’re a state-hopper, but you’d never hit anything in the southeast. You want to go. You want to go badly, it makes your bones vibrate. All that travel, but never America’s Greatest Hits.

“I’d like that.” So it’s serious? Before the pandemic hit, you guys had barely said ‘I love you’, and he’d barely told you anything about his life before Chicago. 

He’d said goodbye to you to move into “Club Med”, and the same night he’d painted the most vivid pictures. You were stunned at how quickly he’d switched from dark and stormy, but there was a lightness about him talking about home. 

You’re going to let yourself get excited. This is going to be over soon, you have to believe it. 

The silence on the other end of the line is comfortable, almost safe. 

“How’s the walk?” Crockett’s voice gets low, turning away from his lamp, shrouding his face. You know something’s wrong, so you have to keep it light. For the both of you.

“Oh you’re missing out.” You lower your voice to match. He clicks a screenshot of you, how the light of the city hits your face. 

“I miss you.” Your huffing now. Partially because Crockett usually likes to take your bags and carry them. You’d relied on him, but even after all these months you’re out of shape. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” You reply, leaning back against a closed-down brick building. The air is cool, but under your jacket, you’re overheated. The best feeling of winter. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, baby.” The words are effortless. He was insecure at the start of the year, when he first said it, it just slipped out, and it froze in the air. You just smiled at him and returned it. 

You’re proud of him, he says it like it’s nothing, like it’s casual, comfortable. 

His body hurts. You should be here. He should be home with you. 

It’s not right.

“Good. Sleep tight, handsome. I’ll see you soon.” You give the phone a dramatic kiss goodbye before hanging up. 

You turn off your phone’s screen recording. 

You’re not going to sleep well tonight, so you just listen to him for a while. There must have been hundreds, if not thousands of videos. One day you’re going to tell him about how many times you’ve listened to all of your conversations. 

It hurts, but he’s coming back. You’re going to see him again. Until you do, you’ve got the videos, it will feel like he’s here if you listen to them long enough. 

Across town, he’s doing the exact same thing.


End file.
